


Workplace visit

by Pharmercy



Series: Domestic AU Season I [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dom Mercy but just a lil bit, F/F, Free porn, Pharmercy, Smut, Work sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharmercy/pseuds/Pharmercy
Summary: Angela visits Fareeha at work.





	Workplace visit

Fareeha today was working like usual. She was sitting at her desk when the phone rang. 

"Doctor Ziegler is here to see you."

Fareeha's lips formed a smile. Angela never once visited her at work but she doesn't mind a visit.

"It's alright, let her in."

Couple of seconds later, Angela came through the door. She was in her classic hoodie and jeans, a ponytail tied at the back of the head.

"Afternoon, Angela. To what do I owe this plesant suprise?" Fareeha leaned into her chair and eyed her wife.

Angela closed the door behind her and very slowly made her way to the center of the office, looking around. "I was just bored back at the house so I decided to swing by. This your office?"

Fareeha sadly sighed and stood up from her chair, dropping her work. "Sadly yes. What you see is what you get. Not many people come in here so it's pretty boring."

Angela hummed. "How many people are we talking about?" She seemed suspiciously curious.

"You are the only person except me who's been here for months. Make yourself comfortable." She pointed to the couch.

Angela took a seat and crossed her legs. She tapped the spot next to her with her hand, signaling to Fareeha to sit down.

Fareeha did take a seat. After a few moments of silence she spoke. "I'm sorry but there isn't much to do here. I don't think you'll be any less bored here than home."

Angela turned and straddled Fareeha. A huge grin was plastered over her face. "Oh I'm sure I'll find something to do." She leaned down for a nice, long, juicy kiss.

Permission granted. Fareeha opened her mouth and their lips and tounges intertwined in amazing bliss. When they parted Fareeha had something to say.

"I have work to do." Fareeha said and tilted her head sideways to give Angela more room as she was now kissing her neck. Angela smiled to herself and lightly sucked on her pulse point. "Of course you do."

A suprised yelp came from Fareeha and Angela giggled down at her neck. One of her hands slipped under Fareeha's shirt. The hand slowly made it's way up, feeling her toned abs. She made sure all of her fingers feeled them before going higher. At this point she should feel a bra. "Angela..." Fareeha looked at Angela who was now looking directly at her with half-lidded eyes and lust.

"No bra, huh?" A wild shit-eating grin appeared on Angela's lips. Her hand cupped the breast and slightly squeezed and Fareeha winced. Angela snickered.

She removed her hand and tugged at the edge of Fareeha's shirt with, now both hands. "C'mon, hands up." Fareeha lifted her arms up, closed her eyes and tilted her head back, allowing the shirt to come cleanly off. It was tossed into some random part of the office.

Angela now had an amazing view of Fareeha's impressive bust. She licked her lips at the sight and looked up again to see a defenseless Fareeha with a knowing look on her face.

Angela's long, slim fingers made it's way to her breasts. One hand was kneading the soft tissue of her left breast, and a lone inder finger was circling around the right breast's nipple. Fareeha's mouth was open but no sounds were released. She was trying to supress a moan.

Only when Angela's thumb joined the teasing finger and pinched the nipple did Fareeha moan. Angela grinned in her victory. 

Fareeha's hands were making their way up Angela's sides. "Hands on the couch." Fareeha immediately obeyed. Angela smirked at the obedience. "Don't move." Fareeha stilled her head and gulped, careful not to make a move. It was kinda difficult with a surgically skilled hand kneading your breasts. 

A minute passed. "Good girl." Angela was pleased with Fareeha's effort. It's time for her prize. Angela dipped her head down and enveloped her mouth onto the right nipple, left one being pinched and rolled with Angela's fingers. Fareeha released the breath she was holding and moaned loudly. Every movement Angela's tounge did over her nipple send jolts of pleasure through her spine, every hard suck spreaded waves of pleasure to her whole body. Every bite sent a mixture of pain and pleasure which would combine into pure ecstasy. Her breath quickened. She was panting.

"So sensitive." Angela startled Fareeha. Her hand was off the couch and on her thigh, creeping toward the point she needed attention the most. Her very wet core.

"What did I say about your hands?" Angela dominantly looked at her poor wife. 

"I swear I didn't move it, it moved itself!" Fareeha explained. Her hand moved closer, now sitting right above her clothed pussy. "See? It moved itself, I didn't do anything I swear Ang-" She was silenced by two fingers in her mouth. 

Fareeha lapped around the fingers with her tounge, happy to be able to do anything at this point.

Angela used her other hand to move away Fareeha's hand and open her zipper agonizingly slow. Every centimeter the zipper opened, it revealed the beautiful wet playground Angela was about to enter. She licked her lips and pulled her panties down as well.

She feasted her eyes at the sight in front of her. Very wet, very swollen flaps of Fareeha's very aching core, just waiting for entry. It was like a little gate to paradise.

Angela withdrew her fingers from Fareeha's mouth with a moist 'pop' sound. Fareeha made sure to trace them as they were coming out and plant a qiuck peck to the tips as they exited. 

"Thank you, dear." She slowly placed those wet fingers into Fareeha's core and Fareeha tilted her head back and gasped at the feeling of being full.

Angela started a slow but consistend steady pace at pumping her fingers in and out. It was driving Fareeha mad, she wanted more, she needed more!

Only when Angela intensified her pace and flicked her clit with her thumb a couple of times did Fareeha start loudly moaning and whimpering. Her back arched and she was writhing on her spot, but she couldn't do much with Angela seated neatly atop of her lap.

Angela slowed her pace and Fareeha groaned. "You might want to keep your voice down, sweetheart." Angela brushed a some stray hair behind Fareeha's ear with her free hand. "You don't want your assistant to know you're getting fucked in your office right?" She gave Fareeha an innocent smile.

"I'm-" She arched her back again "trying..." 

Angela genuinely laughed at that. She traced Fareeha's jawline with her index finger. It made a few laps around it before stopping at het mouth. "Will this help?" She added another finger and slipped them inside Fareeha's mouth. Fareeha hummed and nodded.

Now that Fareeha's mouth was busy, Angela could go as hard as she wants. She curled her fingers to find Fareeha's weak spot and Fareeha was seeing stars at this point. Angela's thumb made quick work of her clit.

Soon there was a tounge working her nipple again. The stimulation was too much. Fareeha had fingers in her dripping pussy, mouth and tounge on her nipple and fingers inside her mouth. Seconds later she came in an explosion of plesure from her orgasm. Angela expertly slowed her pace, allowing Fareeha to ride out all her orgasm fully.

Seconds later, Angela backed away, licking both her hands to taste her Fareeha. Mmm she was delicious. After their breaths calmed they both looked at each other sharing a knowing look of a job well done. They both cracked a smile and Angela climbed off her and sat back on the couch next to Fareeha.

"You should visit more often." Fareeha laughed and Angela smiled.

"I gladly will." Angela folded her arms neatly on her lap to rest them. Fareeha looked at her the same way Angela looked at Fareeha minutes ago. Fareeha leaned in, ready to grab her prey.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-no." Angela wiggled her finger in a 'no' motion. "You have work to do, remember?" She smiled at her as if the most innocent person on the planet. Fareeha waited still for a moment before standing up and clumbsy walking towards her desk. She found her shirt and zipped her pants back up. "You evil wuman." 

Angela again smiled to her and took her shoes off. She wiggled her socked toes before raising them on the armrest and spreading herself across the whole couch. She rested her head on her hands, elbows out.

She looked so... exposed. So... provocative. Angela very well knew the effects she had on Fareeha at the time. If Fareeha could, she would just dive in on her and make her cum over and over again. But now, she need to focus on work. Focus. On work. Focus... 

"How am I able to get anything done like this?!" Fareeha exclaimed and Angela aganin innocently smiled at her. Her eyes looked so beautiful, her lips so cute. Little did anybody else know how cruel and sadistic Angela Ziegler could get. 

Fareeha prided herself knowing that side of Angela. The looks she would sometimes get showing no mercy. Yet again, she was a beatiful and an amazing mother and wife that spent 90% of the time cuddling next to Fareeha. 'What a lucky person I am' Fareeha thought.

"While you're here, could you grab us some coffe?" Fareeha said while sorting some papers. Angela sat up from her couch and put her shoes back on. "Sure thing, honey. Where?" 

"It's just down the hall." Angela exited and came back couple of minutes later holding two mugs of coffe. "These are your mugs right? The woman there told me they are." She set a mug down in front of Fareeha. Coffe smelled good.

"Yes they are, thank you." Angela leaned in, for her thank you kiss and took her spot back on the couch. Fareeha barely got anything done that day and they returned home together where Fareeha ate Angela inside out.


End file.
